vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beast (InFAMOUS)
|-|Human form= |-|Beast form= Summary John White was an undercover agent working for the National Security Agency, and was given the assignment to investigate the First Sons, along with Lucy Kuo and their inside associate, Sebastian Wolfe. Though, he was nearly successful in his time undercover, he was ripped apart and pulled into a vortex during a freak accident with one of the First Sons' inventions, namely the Ray Sphere. After some time, his sub-consciousness awoke, and was reborn as "The Beast", a Conduit with immense power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, possibly higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: John White, "The Beast" Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Mid to late 20's Classification: Human, Conduit, Former Undercover Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can freely manipulate gravity), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Can bestow powers onto people with the Conduit gene, Transformation and Shapeshifting (Can transform into the gigantic Beast, his human form, or into his black hole form), Can create black holes, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum. Can manipulate electrons and photons, which are elementary particles. Can break matter down to a subatomic level and absorb and manipulate it in any way he wishes. Can convert matter into energy and absorb it, transfer it into Conduits, or turn it into another type of matter, such as repairing his giant form. Changed Cole's entire subatomic structure in the Evil Ending so he could inherit his powers), Regeneration (High), Longevity, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), BFR (Via Teleportation), Life Force Absorption (Can drain life energy), Statistics Amplification (Amplified Cole's power when they teamed up in the evil ending, can most likely amplify his own powers similarly via Ray Field Radiation), Limited Reactive Evolution, Biological Manipulation (Can cause genetic mutations or cause people to develop the incurable Plague, which kills its victims with minutes of showing symptoms), Transmutation (Can turn matter into energy and absorb it), Power Absorption and Power Nullification (Can increase, weaken, or completely nullify the powers of other Conduits), Electricity Manipulation (Can generate massive amounts of fiery-orange electricity from his body), Durability Negation, Can transfer his powers onto others, Immunity to Disease/Sickness, Flight, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Can create volcanoes and earthquakes), Weather Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level, possibly higher (The Beast was able to release large blasts that covered significant portions of the US, destroyed this much of Empire City with a single blast at the beginning of the game, Cole could release blasts of this magnitude when he received John's powers, was able to contend with RFI Boosted Cole for awhile, Conduits grow stronger over time and when exposed to Ray Field Radiation, of which the Beast is a natural producer of) | At least Multi-Continent level (Destroyed the moon in a single blast in the future when it first awoke ), likely much higher (Had several years to increase his powers before Kessler went back in time) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Cole in combat. Crossed the East Coast in a few days, stopping only to destroy cities along the way) boosted by teleportation | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher, boosted by teleportation Lifting Strength: Class G (The Beast was able to casually throw vehicles and a building-sized statue across the city with little effort. Far stronger than Alden, who turned a bridge into a giant golem) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Island Class, possibly higher '''| At least '''Multi-Continent Class, likely much higher Durability: At least Large Island level, possibly higher '''(The Beast was able to survive being torn apart within the vortex of the Ray Sphere, and regenerated atom from atom. Survived attacks from Cole MacGrath after being empowered by the RFI. Conduits get stronger with time and when exposed to Ray Sphere Radiation, of which the Beast is a natural producer of) (Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill) | At least '''Multi-Continent level, likely''' much higher''' (Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of kilometers (The Beast was able to cause explosions that were worth several kilometers in range) | Planetary (Destroyed the moon from Earth) Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable. Intelligence: Highly Intelligent (Used to be an undercover agent who managed to infiltrate the First Sons, avoided DARPA and Moya's forces, as well as the Dust Men from chasing him for weeks.) Weaknesses: The RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) weakens his powers and severely damages him. Otherwise, nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Giving and Boosting:' Can give powers to those who have the conduit gene. Can also enhance their powers as a passive effect. Natural conduit abilities are enhanced strength, durability and regeneration factor. Typically done with explosions. *'Gravity Lift:' Allows the Beast to manipulate gravity and cause anything nearby to float. *'Fireball:' Can summon gigantic balls of fire that easily sinks large ships. Fireballs explode repeatedly. *'Shapeshifting:' Allows John to transform into a gigantic titan of magma, or to his former self. *'Teleportation:' First used with his encounter with Cole once he became the Beast. Also used in order to create a new body in another area. *'Gravity Hole:' Allows John to create a pseudo-black holes that pull anything close to it. It also breaks down and absorbs any matter sucked into it. Created when regenerating. *'Ray Sphere Blast:' City scale blasts that create new conduits and destroy anything else. Key: Cole's Timeline '''| '''Kessler's timeline Gallery The_Beast.jpg|John White as "The Beast" Others Notable Victories: Dante (Devil May Cry (Verse)) Dante's Profile (Both were High 6-A, and speed was equalized) Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto (The Universe)) Kaguya Profile (The Beast was High 6-A) Notable Losses: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile (High 6-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Kakine Teitoku (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Kakine's profile (Post-Revival Kakine and High 6-A The Beast were used) Inconclusive Matches: Fiamma of the Right (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Fiamma's profile (Both at High 6-A, speed equalized) Category:Game Characters Category:Infamous Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6